


Come home with me

by Skrifa



Category: Marvel
Genre: 40's au, Alternate Universe, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, blowjob, underage mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrifa/pseuds/Skrifa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky meets a young man in the night and takes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> Steve is 18 in this story, which would be above the legal age, but since Bucky never asked I did tag this as underage mention, just to be sure.

The first time they meet it's in a street and only in the light of a dim lamp. The boy (he's maybe not even 18 yet, Bucky thinks, but doesn't follow that thought even though he probably should just walk away) is standing there and he's shivering in his way too large coat and Bucky thinks he has to do something. 

The boy smiles at him and tilts his head, looking coyly up under his eyelashes, and even though Bucky didn't plan it the next thing he knows is that they're in his apartment and kissing until they need to break apart to catch some air again. No words have been exchanged yet and Bucky doesn't even know his name as the boy, small frame and blond hair, sinks to his knees before him and opens his trousers with slender fingers, hectic but sure of what to do.

With a small smirk Bucky strokes through his soft hair, massaging the scalp gently as the blond takes him into his mouth. He's good, so good, and Bucky doesn't want to think about how many other cocks he has sucked already, or how often that boy has probably stood in that alleyway, freezing and waiting for someone to take him home.

He pushes the thoughts out of his mind and watches him instead, watches his gorgeous mouth and eyes and he moans quietly.

When he's close he gasps silently and pulls the boy away. He doesn't want to be rough or mean. The boy has probably seen that enough already, but the blond just looks up with a coy smirk (though Bucky knows it is facade, that he isn't as coy as he seems) and lets him come on his tongue.

As James comes he throws his head back and lets out a groan, and the boy, all bones and white skin and long, long eyelashes, smiles in satisfaction.

 

After that the boy steps away and looks to the side while Bucky isn't quite sure what to do. The boy doesn't seem to expect more, probably used to being used, but finally Bucky gets up and walks to the door. "Come with me, we should get to the bedroom." He says, the first thing this night. 

The boy looks surprised but nods and follows.  
They sit down on the edge of the bed and Bucky leans towards the blond and kisses him. The boy gasps under his breath and returns eagerly, his hands curiously stroking over Bucky's sides as if to see if it's okay to touch. Bucky just hums appreciatively into the kiss, not seeing any reason to mind.  
After a while of kissing, the only sound being small gasps and moans in the quiet of the night, Bucky starts to undress the boy.

Soon the two of them are fully undressed and Bucky leans down to plant kisses over the boy's stomach, makes worried licks over his chest and the ribs he can see, and the boy writhes and moans, holding the taller man close, not letting go when Bucky's mouth finally wanders down to his dick, already hard and leaking against his stomach.

A broken "Oh god..." Is the first thing Bucky hears from the boy and it sounds like music in his ears as he swallows the cock down and sucks, giving his best in making the boy feel good.

It doesn't take long until Bucky tastes the boy's semen in his mouth and he swallows and pulls away with a small smirk, watching the light frame of the boy and winking at him, which only makes him chuckle.

"You should stay over night." He whispers and hears no objection as he pulls the blanket up over the two of them.

"Sleep well..." He hears spoken into his ear as the boy cuddles closer and Bucky wraps his arms around him.  
"Good night.." Bucky whispers back, wishing he'd know the name of the boy next to him who already fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ends rather abrupt. This story is a bit older already and back then I originally wanted to post some closure. However, since then a lot happened and I kinda got a bit out of the fandom, so this will end here.  
> Rest assured, though, that Bucky and Steve got to know each other better in the morning and soon after started dating :)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
